That Mandalorion Girl
by Anonymous Prick 3
Summary: Ezra isn't sure whether or not he wants to stay. But when a botched mission leads to some moments of improvising on the spot, Ezra realizes that making people proud, IS more rewarding than just surviving. And just when (he thinks) that Mandalorion girl is around his thumb, they run into what Erza thinks is the shadiest person he's ever seen. Another Mandalorian, called Rex.
1. Denial

S.R.F. Ch. 1

Ezra was worried. This wasn't usually a problem for him. Growing up all alone at the age of eight on Lothal had taught him that fear was a good thing, if he used it wisely. Fear told him he was alive and that something was about to or is dangerous. But _this_, was for lack of a better word, different. He wasn't in moral peril, so he couldn't push it aside as he decided on how to stay alive. This wasn't a situation he could escape. He _wasn't_ in danger. Wasn't _hungry._ He was having _feelings._

"What is there to be worried about?!" The street-rat asked himself. "It's not like I'm sticking with these people for much longer. Hell, I don't even want to be here. Yeah, yeah, next time I see them I'm demanding they take me back." Ezra was spooked when a sudden knocking, bordering booming, made him jump.

"Hey! Are you trying to ruin my do- er, the door! It's not exactly mine to break, ya know!" Ezra shouted over the knocking as he walked over to see who wanted what from him. Someone always wanted something from him.

Erza opened the door to see that he had guessed correctly. _Only the Lasat could make that much noise and not break his hand._

"Hera wants to see you boy." The former Honor Quard said glaring at the boy.

"I'll be right there." Erza said, surprisingly formal. While these people were insane for sticking their necks out fighting the Empire, Hera was one of those kind souls that Erza knew had everyone's best interest at heart. She, if he theoretically liked any of them, would have theoretically warmed up to her first. _Although if I finally got that Mandalorion to take off her helmet. . ._

"Well, eh, you better be there." Zeb said rather weakly, having been expected one of the witty remarks that the kid had become rather famous for.

"I'll be there in a second."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We aren't seriously going to keep the little punk with us, are we?" Zeb asked, realizing that he might have broken one of the few rules he lives with, that rule being not pissing off Hera, if that frown was any indication.

"That _boy_ has no one Zeb! He fights the Empire too! Even though what he does looks insignificant to you, remember that what we do also looks like nothing if the entire Empire is considered. But it's _something!_ He has that same passion as we do!"

"I'm still not convinced. Seems like this guy is a lost cause."

Hera was positively fuming. She was about to practically shout something when Sabine silenced her by putting her hand on her arm.

"That's cruel, even for you Zeb. You of all people 'ought to know how it feels to be all alone."

Zeb snarled at her. Had she ever done a single thing to disrespect him in any way and he might've done much more. He did realize though, that she could see where she was coming from.

"Hhhhhnn." He growled before he stormed out of the room before he said anything he'd regret, or even more likely, she said something she'd _regret._

Chopper started whirring his arms, uncharacteristically silent. Before Sabine could ask what he wanted Hera snapped her head up at her.

"Ezra's coming! I don't want him to hear about this, got it?"

"I'm not stupid Hera. I'm not going to tell the kid that we aren't arguing about him leaving." Sabine said, crossing her arms.

"Not even going to argue about it, are you then? Glad to see that none of you will lie to my face. At least you're honest enough to tell no one wants me around." With that Erza walked back to his room.

Hera was glaring daggers now. "Now look what you did! He got the wrong idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erza was trying his best to walk as slow as humanly possible. If he were to be a little more honest with himself, he didn't want to walk in with Hera. She was the nicest person he'd been with in a while, and he knew she'd be the one they'd chose to break any bad news to him. Erza was so preoccupied that he didn't notice a disgruntled Zeb ram into him.

"Hey!"

"Watch out!"

"What's got you so mad?" Erza asked, picking himself up from the floor, only a little mad that Zeb had only been forced a step back while he fell on his ass.

"Why don't you go see for yourself!" Zeb retorted as he stomped away.

Erza was even more anxious now. He was beginning to warm up to the furball, and if he was mad, then they either wanted to kick him out or he didn't return the favor.

He slowly picked up the pace, near running when he finally got to Hera's room. He stopped when he heard their voices. It was just mumbling, until he made it to the door, and caught then end of what Sabine was saying facing the motherly Twi'lek pilot. ". . . we aren't arguing about him leaving!" The mandalorian said with her arms crossed. "Not even going to argue about it, are you then? Glad to see that none of you will lie to my face. At least you're honest enough to tell no one wants me around." With that he walked calmly until he made the turn, and proceeded to run to "his" room, refusing to give them the pleasure of seeing him cry.


	2. A Disturbance

I didn't realize how badly people wanted a Star Wars Rebels Fanfic! I got to say that this one chapter did better, the factor being favorites and followers, than my Infamous 2 story, which has been under development for the longest time! I guess that this story is going to take priority for now. I looked around on and there's such a shortage of stories! The few that there are, are under 20k! I hope that the rest of the authors out there also stick to their stories, because a lot of them seem to be great so far!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ezra couldn't believe it. He had known this was coming. Nothing good ever came from needing people.

_What am I crying about?! I was going to demand that they leave me anyway! _ Just then the door started booming again. _It's not shaking enough to be Zeb._

"Don't bother Hera! I heard more than enough!" Ezra said, assuming Hera had chased after him.

" . . . It's me." A voice said haphazardly.

_Why would she?. . . _"Come in then Sabine. It's not like this is my room anyway."

"Now, Ezra, you got the wrong idea. I swear!" Sabine said, her helmet only slightly muffling the words.

"I don't care. I want off this rust-bucket! Just take me back to _my home_. I work best alone, anyway." _And you can't kick me out if I leave._

"But Ezra, we don't want you to leave!" Sabine said, flustered. _Honestly, why is this kid so damn eager to get out!_

"What's this? He wants out?" A voice yelled from the hall outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kanan was confused. The boy, Ezra, was certainly special. The Force was lingering on him. But it was clouded. If Kanan didn't know any better, he'd assume that Ezra was force-sensitive. There were clear signs though that needed to be present, and they weren't. Kanan knew of civilian's that were close to the force, but not nearly enough to be considered potentials for Jedi. Maybe it was because of how the Force hadn't fully recovered since Order 66 was executed. Kanan feared that it would never. For now, Kanan didn't know where he stood with the boy. He certainly didn't live a life that would easily conform to Jedi ways, but then again, neither did he. He was starting to get frustrated that even meditation wasn't getting him anywhere. Then, Chopper rolled by extremely mad, whirring his arms around and beeping profanities that even Kanan had never heard from the rust bucket.

"Hey! What's wrong?"

The astromech made a series of electronic beeps, which Kanan translated with ease. "The boy's having some trouble, eh?"

Kanan walked away from the grumpy rust-bucket, not sure what to think of the kid. He went off to his room to meditate, and see if he could feel what Ezra was feeling through the force. When Kanan had just started his breathing exercises, he was swamped with an array of emotions. _This kid sure does have a lot to think about. _Kanan focused on the most present of emotions, and sure enough, he sensed confusion, fear, a sense of betrayal, and deep loneliness. When Kanan finally decided to act on it, he tried to stand up to realize that he was sweating. With a bit of dizziness and some support from the walls, he made it to the corridor outside. The cowboy jedi stood out there for a few minutes, waiting to recover, when he saw Hera walking by.

"Kanan, are you alright? You look awful!"

"I'm fine Hera. If you could just help me to the kid's room, I'd really appreciate it."

"Of course," Hera said, flinging his arm over her shoulder, going on his right side so he could use the wall with his other hand. "What happened to you?"

"I tried reaching out to the kid, to see what was wrong with him."

Hera abruptly dropped him on the floor.

"What the- . . ."

"Did you go inside the boy's head? Did you try anything? I know you always mean well Kanan, but changing someone's state of mind is **always** wrong!"

"Hera, Hera! Calm down! You know I'd never. . . not since. . . Hera, I swear! All I did was just reach out to him, and from there I felt everything clouding his mind. I never entered it and I never messed with his head!" Kanan was looking desperate now, trying to stand up so he could look at Hera eye to eye.

"I. . . believe you Kanan. I just had to be sure. So what's making the boy worry?" Hera said picking Kanan off the floor, giving him her best smile, hoping it would reassure him that she trusts him.

"How do you?. . . Never mind. Well, he's really confused nowadays. He's scared, of what I'm not sure. He's got plenty after all. With the Inquisitor, the Empire, and the life-endangering missions we're always on, I couldn't guess."

"Ezra's a brave soul, Kanan. He's been on his own so long,"

"Yes, loneliness, I forgot to mention that one."

"He wouldn't be afraid of something like the Empire after him. The Inquisitor trying to force him to the dark side is pretty terrifying, but he'd take something like that head on with fake confidence. Look at the way he tries to flirt with Sabine if you need an example."

"I think you're right Hera. And he also feels. . . well, betrayed. I don't know why. I need to get to him, because. . . I'm afraid he thinks I failed him as a Master." Kanan said with a downcast face, knowing that even though Hera wouldn't do so, he was still afraid she'd laugh at him opening up.

"Kanan. You've done. No. Such. Thing. Look at you now! You can hardly stand, yet here you are trying to get him anyways! No, I know why Ezra feels like that. He, well, he thinks that we were talking about him leaving the ship."

"What do you mean?! He can't leave, us! He can't!"

"Relax Kanan, I was saying the same thing, but he walked in at the wrong time and got the wrong idea."

Hera looked Kanan in the eye, silence enveloping him. "We're here."

He looked up to realize that they were outside his young padawan's room.

"I hear talking. Is Zeb in there with him?"

"No, I sent in Sabine to set him straight."

"You think that's such a good idea? I mean, you know how he feels about her. I don't need you _women_ distracting my noble and pure student." Kanan said with a grin on his face.

"Oh yeah, cause his Master is soooo innocent to begin with." Hera said, satisfied with the slight blush on the usually unphaseable Jedi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, so many people are following and favoriting this story! I never expected such a great reception! If anyone can get review on anything that isn't very clear, or if they have any complaints, please tell me, as this is only my second fanfic. Yes, this is going to revolve around Ezra's and Sabine's relationship, but it will also work around all the members of the Ghost. And a certain character we all haven't seen in a long time! Anyone who can guess their (I say this as to not give away gender) identity gets a shoutout!


	3. Hera! Are you drunk!

**Thanks everyone! I do plan on making this story well beyond 40K words. Granted, it might take a while since my longest chapters aren't any longer than 2K words… Seriously though, I haven't had the chance to finish up ch.2 since I uploaded the story. I had half of it done, then I couldn't touch it. I'm actually writing this one in my Abuela's (Grandmother) hospital room. She's got quite a few problems, a few of which could be fatal is she ever let herself go. But none of these are a problem is she keeps up, it's not cancer or diabetes Thank God, and she usually comes to the hospital around this time. This year, she came a little early as to not have to come when her condition becomes do or die, so she won't have to stay nearly as long. With that being said, I have two hours of ahead of me to get out Ch. 3, so without ado!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ezra, for the last time, hear me out!"

"What's it matter? I'm taking off anyway."

She grabbed his arm, and sat him down. _Damn, I'm going to really need to get to this kid. _She took off her helmet, knowing Ezra could never keep eye contact.

"We need you here. We _want _you hear. You're a part of the crew now, and we could never replace you."

Ezra was having a bit of a harder time standing his ground with her now that the damned helmet was off her. _Crap! She's beautiful._

"Sabine, I heard what you said with Hera. Even if you guys don't want me to leave, someone here does. And stop giving me that look! I did the whole cute street rat bit when I was a kid and never got anything for it, so you can see how effective a pretty face is going to be against me now, granted I've had Jedi training to throw on top of it all."

Sabine managed to blush a bit, even though she fully knew she was going to be trying to use her looks on him. _He certainly doesn't hide his feelings well for a Jedi… _

"Ezra, can I come in?" They both heard from the corridor.

"Sure, come on in. Nothing is going on, not at all." Ezra said, staring Sabine down, who found that she couldn't hold her gaze as easily without her helmet.

"Ezra, listen, the Empire has started wiping out a town, demanding that we show ourselves. It's obviously a trap but- ."

"Let's get going then!" Ezra said a little more enthusiastic than he had been in a while.

"I thought so." Kanan said with a grin.

"Come on you guys, the meeting room for all of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, you all know your jobs. Sabine, there's been a last minute change, you're with Ezra."

"Let's get going then." Sabine said as she donned her helmet.

"Take care you guys!" Ezra said as he quickly dashed around a corner. "And, uh, may the force be with you." He said rather embarrassed that Kanan had asked him to do so.

"Ha! I told you. He would say it. He's a proud padawan after all!" Kanan taunted Hera privately.

"Tch, whatever. If I believed in the Force, I'd wonder what I did to have you as a Master." She said, only allowing herself a small smile as she flew to their destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sabine, hurry up with those. Kanan says he's getting close, and we're running out of time!"

"You can't rush art, Ezra." Sabine said, finishing off her rather hastily made mural on the side of the factory wall.

"That's the last one, right?!" Ezra called out rather worriedly from the front of the Factory.

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause there's a whole battalion coming this way!" Ezra said, running to the back of the factory with the Artsy Mandalorion.

"Really?! How many?" She said as he duck his head under a crate once he was done vaulting over it.

"I counted at least 50!" He said without bothering to hide the panic in his voice.

"Crap, we can't blow this thing with that many clones this close! We'll never get away. Why is there so many anyway? No one saw any strange activity when we scouted it out!"  
>"I don't know! Hang out, I'll try asking everyone else. Ezra said as realized he forgot all their codenames and just talked into the communicator.<p>

"Are you guys there?"

"Ezra, Ezra?! Is that you?"

"What are you doing? Why are you using my name?!" Ezra said as Sabine took the role of lookout.

"I'm in a bar, say hi Hera. Don't bother going to look at art with Sabine. It's too hot outside. Seriously, **it's too hot."**

"We see that Kanan! What are all these clones looking for?"

"Oh yeah, I heard about the guy all those clones are looking for. Yeah, it's crazy man! Apparently, they're looking for a man for impersonating a soldier. Say his name is Rex."

"Well, we're gonna have to blow this thing later then, seeing as we can't wash this stuff off, and I don't think we'll have the time either."

"Yeah! We can totally hang out later! We'll get wasted! See ya later Bro!"

"What did he say?" Sabine asked, more panic creeping into her face.\

"He's hiding out in some bar with everyone else. They saw a huge number of clones too and called it off. Said that there's a man hunt going on."

"Ok, we'll keep our heads down and pray the stormtroopers just pass us. Just in case though, take this." Sabine said as she lifted off the corner of a crate full of blasters.

"How did you?"

"What you call the force, I call the experience of someone who knows what they're doing." Sabine said with what Ezra assumed was a huge smirk underneath that helmet.

"Either way, I'm not killing anyone. We won't need to."

"Ezra, I'm hoping for the same thing. But it's better to be prepared than to be sorry."

"For, you. . . guys, I'll do near anything. But it doesn't look like I need to bother though!" The con-artist turned Padawan said with a smirk as he lifted the blaster up and clicked the safety on in front of Sabine.

"Well there you go, now you get ove- ."

The sketchy artist was cut off as a man shoved the door open and took off behind the closest of the crates.

They heard a barrage of people charging, presumably stormtroopers. And then a booming voice seemed to demand their total attention.

"Rex! We know you're confused and scared, but it promise you, it's alright. It's me, Cody. I'm coming in alone, please don't shoot me."

"Who's that?" Ezra whispered to Sabine, not daring to peek his head out.

"I don't know." Sabrine said, also taking cover.

Ezra just slightly peaked around to see this Rex guy slumped against the crate. He didn't seem to be hurt anyway, wearing some rags that Ezra would often have seen himself in if things hadn't been going good for him for a while scavenge-wise. He heard the door shudder open, fully expecting a stoic soldier like Agent Kallus. Instead, he saw an old grizzled man walk in. The man could hardly walk, relying heavily on a cane. Ezra was surprised that the old man was fit to be in the Empire, when he noticed his eyes. Cold and calculating, Ezra instantly knew that this man was as mentally sharp at a tack.

"Keep your head down!" Sabine said as she pulled Ezra down, back into cover.

"Shhhhh! I think the old ones saying something."

"Krif! You look exactly like. . . him."

"Who are you?!" The man in tatters said, clutching his head in apparent pain.

"You don't recognize me?It's me, Cody." The man in tatters didn't seem to know him.

You don't , do you? I guess that's for the best, it'd make this a million times harder. Sorry brother." The old man said as he surprisingly quickly whipped out a pistol, but the man in tatters reacted faster than expected and lunged at the old man. He shot off a shot before he fell.

Sabine and Ezra both fell over when explosions rocked the factory.

"Put your hands up!" A random bucket said from behind them.

Ezra eyed the detonator in Sabine's hands. He quickly looked up at her to make eye contact, DO IT, was the gist of it.

They both dove to the floor as the foundation of the building crumpled on top of them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**WOW! Got a lot of reviews today as I write this telling me to hurry up. Lol, I'll make sure to keep these coming guys. To the guest who guessed who our mystery character is, and also pointed out what I also saw as a major plot flaw when I thought out the story. I actually checked to see when Star Wars Rebels took place, so it's not too Non-canon. Anyways, thanks to all who followed, Yes deathgoddess, I will also throw in subtle hints of romance between Hera and Kanan, just to be a tease, and To classic cowboy, I'm glad to know that I'm not the only one who has no infinitive idea where this story is going. Next person to explain Rex's predicament, send your answer with a number if you're a guest for another shoutout!**


	4. Execution

Ezra had dove for the floor a bit late. He was still in the air when the blasts seemed to shake the whole world. He was sent flying, and rammed headfirst into a crate. White spots started to fill the majority of his dimmed eyesight. Ezra had just enough strength to feebly lift his head to see that Sabine had survived the blast. The last thing he saw was before he blacked out was a blaster logo on the edge of a crate. "Experience my ass. . ."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ezra awoke to the sound of crackling. It was dull though, compared to the ringing. Ezra had the worst feeling in his head, what he assumed a hangover would feel. He had yet to try and move when he realized where he was. His eyes snapped open, instinctively looking for Sabine. His heart lurched when he saw three troopers above her. He didn't notice her helmet, but stopped thinking about that when a trooper kicked her square in the ribs. She let out a moan, and Ezra realized she must have taken the blast worse than him. Anger boiled inside of him at the sight of the same trooper kick her again while the other two started to drag her away. Then Ezra hit a moment of pure serenity. He slowly stood up without making a sound, and used the force to pull a blaster that he barely saw from the edge of his eye. He took aim, and found that his aim struck as true as his slingshot. He fired off a second shot into the back of the other trooper who had abruptly dropped her at the sight of the brain matter splattering from his fallen comrade. Mentally leaving the one who had kicked Sabine, he abandoned the blaster and lifted his left arm to shove the bucket head to the floor. The man barely let a gasp out before the back of his skull had a hole beaming through.

And for the second time that day, Ezra felt an ungodly amount of pain. After writhing in pain for a few seconds, Ezra realized that he was on the floor, someone was electrocuting him, and that it had stopped and his muscles were just being hit by the current inside of him. He looked up to see fear in his attacker's eyes before a snap was heard and he saw the back of the soldier's head.

"Aaaawww!"

The man, that Ezra now knew as Rex, looked at the young boy on the floor in confusion. He had just blown up the entire factory, wiping out a battalion of people. Then he immediately goes and guns down two of them and executes one. How did this manage to scare him.

"Thanks for the help boy."

"What?" Ezra asks, his head still swimming. To his annoyance though, the man ignored him for something over his shoulder. Ezra turned his head to see Sabine slowly getting up.

"Ezra?! Are you- alright."

"Sabine!" Ezra said as he feebly got to his feet.

"Sabine, eh? Well, thank you both." Rex gave them a tight-lipped smile before he took off towards what was left of the back exit.

"Who was that guy?" Ezra asked no one in particular.

"Who cares. . ." Sabine said strangely.

"Whoah!"

"What's wrong Ezra?" Sabine said, finally looking at him. When she caught a distant glimmer, she stopped and realized that she saw her helmet! She started towards it but fell a second later before letting out a loud gasp.

"Sabine, hey, look at me. Look at me. You're fine. Ok? We're gonna get through this." Ezra said as he saw that Sabine had finally noticed and visibly paled at the mangled sight of her leg. It had a piece of metal shrapnel lodged in it, something Sabine was left without words as to how it went so long without being noticed.

"Now come on, we gotta get going. That blast is going to have every bucket in a ten mile radius on us." He said, offering an arm to Sabine, which she gladly took.

"Alright, looks like you'll be running me through this then." She said, with what Ezra assumed was a smile under that damned helmet of his. A frown then pulled up on his face after an instant. Sabine slowly wilted under his gaze, eventually growing uncomfortable.

"What?"

"The helmet, it's gotta go." He said, holding his hand to his chin.

Before Sabine could complain, he had snatched the helmet and coolly said, "Don't worry. I'll make sure to hide it where no one will ever find it."

"Oh, and just how do you know that for sure?"

"Well, before I had found my new home, I had to hide food I couldn't eat right away. That itself was pretty rare, but those merciful moments were bittersweet. I learned the hardway the first time not to keep food on my person. I learned to hide it, sometimes they were found at the beginning. After a while though, I learned, and that never happened again, not with something as precious as food." He had said with foggy eyes, looking down into the visor of The Mandalorion's helmet.

"Ezra, I. . ."

"Hey, don't start now, we can talk about how I leave you breathless later, k?

"Lead the way, sir." Sabine said with a slight flush on her cheeks, already missing her helmet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSorry to cut it off here guys, but I had the hardest time ever deciding how to introduce Rex. There will be more of him next chapter, so don't worry. Thanks to selena for the very positive review, while I don't think I'm that great of a writer seeing as it took me around a week to round up 900 words, I'll take any compliment where I can get em'. See you soon, Cowboy!


	5. Take It Off

"**Update." That was it. This was the first review I got when I posted a new chapter. And it was posted on ch.1 of all places! Lol, a bit disheartening, but I know that the reviews and favorites will really roll in when I complete the story. For those of you who help me out by favoriting, following, and especially leaving a review, know that you had a hand in making this what I hope will be a great story someday. For those of you who were confused at my a/n ending last time, it was a Bebop reference. If that doesn't do it for you, then nothing will. Onward!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a very generous amount of what Sabine decided to label mud was rubbed all over her armor, something she considered a direct atrocity to art, Ezra had deemed her bum-worthy.

"Finished. Too bad there's nothing we can do about our nails though; you just can't fake months of neglect." Ezra said, putting a hand on his hip and the other under his chin in what Sabine could only dub "a totally jedi-look."

"And you're **sure** no one is going to find my helmet?" She said, voicing her displeasure at having to abandon the helmet she held so close to her heart for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, absolutely. I'm pretty proud of myself actually. It only took me five minutes to find that little vent, and if I had that back home at Lothal, I'd dare say it'd have been my personal treasury. Even if someone saw us put something away in this area, they'd still have to see me put it in there before they ever find it." Ezra said with all the confidence in the world, which actually was pretty legit even without the good vibe the force was buzzing off of it.

"Alright then, let's get going."

"Hang on, now's the only peace and quiet we have had in a while. Lemme see if I can get ahold of the rest. Guys? Guys, it's Ezra? Are you there? Hellooo?"

"I take it they're not answering?" Sabine said, leaning on a wall to give her leg a bit of a break.

"No. They said they were fine when we last talked. Before the explosion, ya know? Doesn't matter anyways, I'm sure Kanan and the rest are safe. Let's get focused on us for now. Now let me take a quick look at that." Ezra said, moving over and crouching down to stare straight at the armor in front of Sabine's leg.

"I can't exactly help you if I can't see it."

"Humph. What would you know anyway? Let's just get going."

"Sabine, you'll only be hurting both of us if you don't let me help you. Besides, I picked up a few things along the way. I would've thought that the one thing you'd know about me is that I can be suprising. Usually in a good way…"

"Fine. Whatever." Sabine said quite clearly still furious for some reason as she unbuckled the armor around her leg. A minute later and the armor plopped down to the floor unceremoniously, breaking the awkward tension that had been present while Sabine worked on getting it off.

"It doesn't look that bad." Ezra said, bluffing.

"I thought Jedi were supposed to be able to mask their emotions." She said with a bit of a gloomy face.

"No seriously. It's just swelling and being cooped up with your armor all the time didn't help. Hell, I'm surprised the circulation wasn't cut off. The leg is broken though, I'm sure even you can tell that. Hang on a second."

Ezra took off down the alley, leaving the Mandalalorion who felt naked without her helmet and one of her legs uncovered, to wonder if he had ditched her the second he realized it was broken. Sabine knew she'd willingly let herself go if they were on a mission and this happened, but it still hurt. Despite all this, she still didn't so much as flash a smile his way when she saw him come back with some thin wire no more than a minute later.

"What's with that?" Ezra heard as he turned her back to her, remembering a crate in the alley with them. _Even when it concerns her, she still manages to sound like she doesn't care. That leg must really hurt._ The former-con thought to himself as he started to kick the dusty crate, which fell apart quite easily.

A minute later, two smelly-looking, good-for-nothing, street rats walked away from the alley. The only thing note-worthy among the two being that one had his or her leg hurt, and was walking with a poor man's version of a crutch.

"Do you even have an idea of where we're supposed to be headed?" An irritated Sabine muttered to Ezra, who she thought was out of ear shot.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Sabine refused to acknowledge that she had just flinched, and followed up with her second question. "Where then?"

"Where all the drunks seem to go at one point or another." Ezra said, finally looking up from the ground, signaling to Sabine that she could too.

"The Imperial's Jail?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thought to throw in some humor in the story here, seeing as it's going to be strictly serious for now. Yes, some of the crew are in jail. How they avoid potential repercussions will be explained next chapter. IS THIS FAST ENOUGH? Don't get used to an update a day people, as much as I'd like that too. Also, I wanted to throw in some thought of how easily Sabine and Ezra get along when not on a mission, which if my author's read-between-the-line abilities are on par, you could see the answer is "not very well." I'll see you all, in the FUTURE! AAAWWWAAAYYY!**


	6. How Could You?

S.R.F. Ch. 6

**A/N Aaaww man. I'm sorry guys, **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What are we doing here?"

"A hundred credits says that Zeb punched someone out."

Sabine proceeded to feebly punch a grinning Ezra's arm.

"Hey!" He said, trying not to show just how much his arm hurt.

"Hera would never let them. You're- . . ."

"Send for more men! We can't hold him down, he's an animal!" Said a muffled voice from inside the jail.

"Never mind. Bet's off. Let's just go." Sabine said, charging ahead at a hobble's pace to avoid the grin she could already imagine on Ezra's smug face.

Ezra was behind Sabine in an instant in case she fell over, and ended up nearly doing what he was ready to prevent when she suddenly stopped in the middle of the corridor. He moved around her ready to see how many guards were taking on Zeb and possibly jump in when he started to get overpowered, maybe jump in a minute or two after that.

For the second time that day, Ezra was shocked to see that man again.

"It's Rex."

"Ugh. I should've taken you on that bet!" Sabine said a bit exasperated, sitting down on a bench.

"Should we do something?" Ezra said blankly, sitting down next to the Mandalorion.

"Like what? We're here for our guys. There's not much we can do for him at this point." Sabine said, wincing slightly as Rex jabbed a man in the throat as if to further prove her point.

The pair watched on in silence for the next five minutes as Rex brutally managed to hold off the Stormtroopers who only managed to overpower the man when enough reinforcements arrived to each individually hold down a limb.

"Sabine? Ezra? Guys, over here!" Kanan said from around a corner, quickly disappearing behind it.

Having to elbow Ezra in the ribs to pay attention, she motioned for him to follow as she got off to see where Kanan went off to.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kanan said, walking back up to the duo.

"Ezra brought us here. Don't know how he knew."

"I can't really explain it. I guess it kind of makes sense. Not really though."

"That there, my young padawan, is the force. It gives you a kind of knowingness about stuff in general. I'd compare it to a women's intuition, but considering how Hera's in jail, I'm going to go ahead and debunk that now and here."

Both Street Rat and Artist stood alike gaping like fish at Kanan. Sabine was the first to fall out of her stupor.

"You mean Hera was arrested? What happened? Are we compromised?" Sabine asked incredulously, only bothering to bring her voice down to a loud whisper at the very end.

"No, no, nothing like that. And she's fine. They haven't processed her yet, and if our luck holds out, they never will."

"What are you talking about?" Ezra asked, barely being able to wrap the fact the it was Hera in there around his head.

"Well, one of the servers got a bit too touchy for Hera's taste when we were laying low at the bar. Honestly, I was just playing my part of the drunk and rowdy bar-dwelling citizen of the Empire, but Hera took it to heart and proceeded to pummel said server. Troopers ended up barging in with the worst timing like always and they dragged her off with Chopper, Zeb, and me in tow after her. Chopper's working on getting us clearance to the cells and I didn't even need to distract anybody."

"Yeah, we noticed the ruckus."

"Oh! Hey, follow me and don't say a thing Ezra. Sabine, you go wait for us by the entrance. We might need to make a quick getaway."

"Can do."

Without a word, Kanan took off, walking towards a pair of clones dragging away Rex across the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ezra said, easily matching his stride.

"Shh! We're going to the cells, what else?"

"But how are we go-. . ."

"Shhh! Watch closely and you might learn something." Kana said with his back to Ezra as they approached the two men who had stopped to open the security door.

"You there! You aren't allowed here!"

"We are allowed here. You've been given orders to escort us throughout the cells." Kanan said, waving his hand in front of the trooper.

"What are you talking abo- . . ." The trooper wasn't allowed to finish as Kanan scrunched up his face and visibly tensed his body.

"Yes. You're. . . right. Let's… go."

The clone on the right turned around and swiped a key card to open a blast door that led to a hallway full of cells on both sides. Ezra tried to keep his cool but eventually lost it as they walked along the corridor looking for Hera.

"What was that? You totally changed his mind and you didn't even threaten him!"

"Is that really the only way you've seen people change their minds Ezra?"

"Well, yes. You don't exactly grow up with words of comfort on the streets Kanan. And you still haven't answered my question."

"It's an old Jedi Mind Trick. Really only useful on the weak minded, but still useful nonetheless. I'm uhhh, not really sure on how I do it, so it's not the easiest thing to teach."

"There she is!"

The trooper that Kanan hadn't addressed turned around to face them.

"You two stay here while we dispose of this prisoner." He said as he turned to the other side of the corridor to attend to who else? Rex.

Kanan quickly used the force to open the lock while the two clones went to the other side of the corridor and had their backs turned to them.

"Kanan! Finally, you're here. You know, you're the one who messed up. You ought' to be in here. Oh! Ezra, what are you doing here?!" Hera said angrily, only to become nervous when she realized Ezra was there with them.

"Now Hera, I'm not going to embarrass you and tell the kid the story, but don't be so quick to leave Hera. The door's open, doesn't mean the coast is clear yet. Give us a second."

"Eerrghh. You were the one who messed up anyways… You got no right to try and threaten me…"

Kanan only gave a hearty chuckle, while Ezra tried not to laugh. That's when he felt an overbearing heat on his back for the second time that day before meeting the merciful numbness of unconsciousness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Holy shit guys, I'm sorry I was gone so long. This is my best story, so I'm definitely going to be more responsible with it. That being said, if I got any Naruto fans, please check out my new Naruto story, cause I wasn't very happy with how Sakura thought she understood Naruto. **


	7. On The Lamb

S.R.F Ch. 7

Rex needed to run. Those people at the factory had saved his skin, but he knew that more people would be on their way soon. He didn't hesitate to pick up the small blaster off a corpse as he finally reached what remained of the corner of the front wall, but not before he took one last look at the girl helping up the boy. She had the same armor as the rest of the troopers, but he knew this wasn't the case.

"Mandalorion. What does that even mean?" In the few hours that Rex had been outside of **that place**, he'd been recognizing things like this without having any actual information, other than vague feelings and urges. He couldn't explain how he knew when a vendor was too absorbed with a customer to notice him steal a quick meal, or when he seemed distracted and was actually keeping a hawk's eye out.

He was especially curious as to why he kept muttering sloppy when the Soldiers, why did he keep referring to them as soldiers?, would trip or fail to notice him take a quick corner and evade them.

"Gotta keep moving." The man clad in rags said to himself. Watching a drunk stumble out of some god-forsaken tavern with a decent poncho, Rex was quick to take advantage of the situation.

"Hey buddy! What are you doing out here man? The night is still young! Did that stupid barman throw you out?! You're not even that drunk! Bah, the rest of those feckers, _(feckers? _Rex thought to himself) can't hold down their drinks like us!" Rex said in one quick burst as to give the drunkard as little time to get a moment of peace to realize that he didn't know this strange man.

"I know right? But youuuu're here now, neh? The rest of em' can go rot in the Sarrlac Pit for all I care!"

The naïve man didn't take note of the fact that Rex's arm on his shoulder had subtly been taking them into an alley. What followed next, Rex also couldn't explain. His hand took a mind of his own once he felt it safe to take the man's clothes. With a quick swipe at the base of the back of the man's neck, he went down with a slight gasp and an oof when he landed unceremoniously on the dirt floor. When the poncho was finally pulled off the man's unconscious body, Rex was surprised to find that he indeed had some credits on him. Against his better judgment, he left the credits on the man, seeing as he only needed the poncho. Seeing as now saw himself fit to mingle among the riff raff of the street without any chance of someone recognizing him if he doesn't call any unnecessary attention to himself.

Realizing that for the first time since he escaped, he didn't have anyone on his back. No soldiers were around, and Rex wasn't hungry and he wouldn't have to risk stealing. Seeing as he realized he now had nothing to do but dwell on his situation, something he considered a godsend. While no one could say that Rex can't think on the fly, he knows that his best bet was to sit down and think a bit farther ahead on what he was going to do. He figured that he might as well as enter the establishment his now incapacitated friend had left.

When Rex entered the dive bar, he got the feeling that he wouldn't be welcome there. Like he wasn't among his friends. Which was odd, seeing as couldn't remember a time when he did feel like he fit in. Pushing the problem to the back of his mind, he walked on up to the nearest stool on the counter and plopped his head down into his hands, feeling he needed a minute of bliss before getting serious again.

His mini-vacation was broken as he heard a thump and a whoosh of air tickled his scalp, Rex sporting a buzz cut since as long as he could remember, he looked up to see a humanoid bartender with a scar running across the bridge of her nose and dark red eyes.

"I can't pay for that." Rex said, a bit surprised to hear the defeat in his voice as he gazed woefully at the unknown substance that he felt for some strange reason was his friend.

"You're… weird. Most of the scum here wouldn't admit to something like that. They'd probably just shoot down the thing without thinking of what I'd do to them when the time to pay up came." The unnamed bartender said with a frown on her face.

"I'm not most scum." Rex said with an involuntary wink and a slight smile. He put his gaze back down to the floor with a slight blush when he saw the significantly more noticeable blush on the bar tender. _Where did that come from? _Rex thought with himself in what could only be explained as a smirking voice in his own head.

"Well, in that case, bud, go ahead and open up a tab with me. I'm sure a, _man of your stature_, would keep your word."

"Why I certainly would, especially with such charming company, I'm afraid I won't be here long if everything goes according to plan."

"Ohhhhh, an honest man. That's so rare it's practically a turn on. The drink's on the house, as long as you promise to stick around long enough for me to get to know you Mr?"

"Rex. And your's? Rex said, taking a sip of the drink now that he wouldn't be in any debt with it's consumption.

"Oh, it's of no importance to you. I doubt you'll even remember walking in here." She said with a malicious grin.

"Whhhhh…." Then Rex slipped into oblivion.


	8. Nators N Dumbasses

S.R.F Ch. 8

**A/U: I'm sorry it was quite a bit since my last update guys. Hopefully, I'll find some time to update in between the weekend. If not, then you guys will be condemned to only two updates every week. If worse comes to worse and I don't find any time cause of school or whatever, I'll make sure to dish out at least two, Fridays and Sundays are you're new favorite days of the week guys! And in response to BSF's question, Rex keeps referring to the Stormtroopers as soldiers because that's what they are to him. In a little bit, Rex is in for a big surprise. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "Whhhhhhhh." Drumming. Insistent drumming. For an eternity of a second, that was all Rex's fragile mind could comprehend. Then he realized he was in motion. That simple revelation was enough for him to puke up his meager meal.

"Oh God. He got it all over me!"

A light _thwack _and Rex world suddenly became a jumble of stars. "Wh-? Whe… what's going on?"

"You're headed to the Empire's most useful edifice for backwater scum like you." The soldier who now had hours of hard work all over her armor said glaring through a helmet at Rex.

"You. Your helmet. It must be broken, your audio receptor too. Your voice, it's coming out high-pitched."

A second _thwack_ _and _even more stars. "And a sexist too. What's wrong? Can't imagine a strong independent women ever existing in your little word? Not surprising, seeing as how you turned out, your Mother was probably a pole dancer."

"A wo-man clone? What the hell happened to the Republic?"

"We're here. Cut the chatter and unload the drunkard already. Calling the Empire a Republic, ha!" A man said who had been sitting near the front quietly throughout the entire ordeal. Rex noticed that everyone else in the transport stiffened at the man's voice.

"_Maggots! If you want to intimidate, you find the one guy who guaranteed to kick your ass and you destroy him! Do you understand me?!" _

"Sir, yes sir." Rex muttered to himself. Seeing that his hands were handcuffed, Rex was considering how much of a chance he had to take this guy down. He assumed that he might be able to get two more men, err people, in the shock that would occur. Getting up and shrugging past the snappy women, Rex went straight up to who he deemed "The Head Honcho."

With a simple kick to the chest, the man went down. Simultaneously jumping over his hands so they were in front of him and hopping over the stunned man, Rex proceeded to grip the man's head off the floor and quickly got a vice grip on the man's neck, using the cuffs to his advantage.

"Deactivate em' and I won't ring out your neck." Rex said in a deadpan voice while the other two Imperials watched on in shock.

"Don- Don't ha- have th-em." The man said surprisingly well considering he felt a few ribs brake along with half his windpipe only moments ago.

"Put- PUT YOUR HANDS UP OR I'LL BLAST YOU AWAY," said the female trooper, not remembering half of her training and failing to raise her weapon as she issued the threat.

"Alright." Honcho, as Rex thought seemed fitting, went up several impressive inches along with Rex's arms.

"Stop! Stop. I'll let you go! Just don't kill him!" Said the third trooper who had watched on in a stupor as he watched his superior breathing becoming more and more slower as well as labored. The man proceeded to approach Rex slowly with a card in hand and slowly waved it over the cuffs. Honcho fell to the floor, but not before Rex delivered yet another kick to his back and made a mad dash into about a group of five troopers. On Rex's part, he DID manage to incapacitate two of them will well aimed kicks and punches at their noses and temples, but more troopers soon joined the fray and the jungle of hands eventually incapacitated him. Not really being able to see anything pass the sea of bodies, he shook wildly and lashed out at anyone who lost their grip on one of his limbs before someone else got the chance to grab it again as they always did. After a while, Rex managed to get both his feet free and was standing in a circle of men, only then did he realize he was dragged in a building at some point. A man rushed at Rex, and without a second thought he kicked his leg out to the man's knee, brutally bending it to the point where the man's leg looked double-jointed. The now crippled man howled out something, Rex managing to catch the last of it. Something about an animal. Rex couldn't help but grin until he was once more held down by several people and suffered from a barrage of fists and kicks. Rex decided out of manly man sport to stop devastating these poor men and allowed them to throw him into a cell. (they kicked his ass, but Rex's mindset is transcending time and space itself to **remind you all that Rex could've easily defeated all those men and decided to play along, yeah**) Rex was admiring the pretty stars that had recently decided to make his field of vision their permanent home when he saw a round ball conveniently placed on the tool belt of a trooper who wasn't facing the cell.

"A 'nator? What a dumbass." A groggy Rex muttered to himself as he slowly unclipped the explosive, activated in between his hands so as to muffle the beeps and tossed it in the middle of corridor, at the feet of the fellow guard who had so nicely distracted the first guard. Rex didn't even flinch as he stared at the oddly majestic flames that shortly consumed the room.


	9. Rage

S.R.F. Ch. 9

"Sabine, we need to talk. Alone."

"No problem Kanan. I'll come back in a bit Rex." Sabine said, walking out of the room to join Kanan out in the hall way. Kanan looked her in the eyes once she left and began walking off without saying a word, Sabine followed warily. After leading her to the nearest empty room, Kanan walked in and turned around so she'd be facing him when the Mandalorion girl got there.

"It's about Ezra. It's… complicated."

"What's wrong with Ezra Kanan? I know he's a bit worried about Hera but she's already recovering fine."

"It's just… you don't…. get it. The bo- Ezra, you don't… appreciate him." Kanan said, a bit flustered, having found the situation even more awkward than he imagined.

"What do you mean?! I treat him like family just like the rest of you!"

"That's just it. Family. You know very well how he feels about you. Or at least, what boys his age tend to think they feel."

"Kanan. You can't be serious. You have no business bringing this up, and since when has **this** been a thing? There's no way that's gonna happen."

"You don't know half the things he does for you!" Kanan shouted, losing his cool all of a sudden, slightly scaring Sabine. Before she can get a chance to collect her wits, Kanan storms out of the room. Sabine hears the ensuing "oof."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sabine hobbled to the door after a full minute of taking look out outside the corridor Kanan and Ezra took . Before she had a chance to open the door, the entire world seems to shake. Without thinking she opens the door as soon as the rocking stops and hops inside before being roughly shoved aside and having a blaster pointing at her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ezra slowly looks up to see Hera opening her cell. She quickly rushes to him and after the quickest examination Ezra ever saw had quickly pulled him onto his feet. She proceeds to check on Kanan, surprisingly more tender than she had been with Ezra. Ezra shrugs it off and turns to see the source of the explosion. Gore surrounds the area as limbs and a good chunk of one of the Trooper's chests are splattered around. A moan shocks him out of his stupor. The Street Urchin looks up to see THAT Man again, pushed up against the wall by his cell door. Before he gets the chance to even think about what happened, he hears Sabine cry out in pain followed by the sound of feet marching towards them. The padawan in training quickly turns to see a huge group of Troopers running towards him, with Sabine on the floor and a blaster being shoved in her face. Rage fills Ezra when he sees a trooper stomp on her in their mad dash at him. Hera finally pulls up Kanan to see an enraged Ezra slam ten troopers into a wall, leaving a crater and brutally killing all of them. A second blur rushed in and Ezra already had his hand up again when a strong grip pulled it down and Ezra realized Hera just stopped him from possibly killing Zeb. He watched as Chopper soon also rolled in followed by a Zeb carrying Sabine.

"That was brutal Kanan! Remind me not to make fun of the old religion any time soon." Zeb said, assuming Kanan was limping due to the rumbling they had heard less than a minute ago.

"Wha-?" Kanan said before he slumped into Hera's arms.

"Yeah, it really took it out of him though. We should get moving." Hera said, attempting to make eye contact with the Street Rat who suddenly found a piece of rubble extremely mysterious.

"What about him?" Sabine said from Zeb's back, being the only one facing the still unconscious Rex.

"No time. We gotta go." Said a distressed Hera, trying to lug Kanan over her like Zeb.

_Right. Let's go. _Thought Ezra.

"We have to! He's- He's- the only reason we managed to get you out!"

_Not true! We totally had this under control. It might even be harder to get away now! _

Hera stared down Sabine who was gracefully turned towards her once she started talking.

"Fair enough. Let's get going already!" Hera gave Kanan to Ezra, and had Zeb pull the bars off of the still unconscious Rex, only to hand him off to Zeb, much to his displeasure. She gave Zeb and Chopper a look that told them to run ahead of them before giving a fleeting glance to Ezra, showing her conflicting emotions. It was ungodly clear to Ezra though.

_She knows._

**AN: Hope you guys don't realize that this chapter is about a hundred words shorter than others. Sorry guys, but I just felt it was a great part to leave it off. Just to clarify, the first scene takes place in the not to near, slightly distant future. I actually had about half this chap. done right after I posted the last one, but I must've rewritten it three times! I'm still not completely satisfied with it. Tell me what you guys thought about the chapter, I'm still review hungry, after all. Um, this is the part where most people rant. No lemons, dunno what a lime is. Um, I won't clarify on where the relationships are going here, don't wanna spoil the fun. Will say though that the main hero of the story will eventually turn to Chopper and he'll get a whole harem, ranging from toasters to the ship itself!**


End file.
